Conventionally, techniques have been developed for using the nano-imprint process to manufacture fine structures such as semiconductor devices. In the nano-imprint process, a resin material such as a resist is applied onto a substrate, and a template with an indentation pattern formed on the surface is pressed against this resist material. After the resist material is cured, the template is stripped from the resin material, and thereby the indentations formed in the template are transferred to the resin material. Thus, a pattern made of the resin material is formed (for instance, refer to JP-A 2008-23868 (Kokai)).
However, in the nano-imprint process, when the template is stripped from the resin material, the resin material adheres to the template, and part of the pattern made of the resin material may be torn off, or deformed due to a large frictional force generated between the resin material and the template. Thus, the pattern may be destroyed.